Celestial Affairs
by Water Goddess1
Summary: What happens when one, already involved in celestial affairs, is pulled into the book world? Meet Mikage Aya, descendant of Genbu No Miko and Byakko no Miko as well as the Tennyo Ceres. What is that chances that someone of heavenly blood would be chosen a


Title: Celestial Affairs

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Ayashi no Ceres.

Summary: What happens when one, already involved in celestial affairs, is pulled into the book world? Meet Mikage Aya, descendant of Genbu No Miko and Byakko no Miko as well as the Tennyo Ceres. What is that chances that someone of heavenly blood would be chosen as a miko? Obviously the odds were against her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Calling me... Something is calling me." Aya murmured, moving along the bookcase. It was a different call, something different from Ceres. With Ceres' calls she could refuse, but this one..., this one was slowing drawing her in.

_Aya, release me! Get away from this place! This is Celestial magic!_

_Ceres, I can't move my body. Its moving on its own._

" What the hell was happening?" Aya thought, feeling the pull, still not in control of her body. It halted to a sudden stop. A book... A glowing red book. But why... Why was she reaching towards it? And why... Did she feel an overwhelming feeling of dread?

_This is not meant to be your destiny! This is not meant to happen! _

If it wasn't meant to happen, then why was it? Coincidences do not happen in life, that was something Mikage Aya was positive of since she became possessed by a thousand year old vengeful tennyo descended from the heavens. Hell! Compared to majority of the problems in her life, a glowing book had to be the littlest one yet. Aya bit back a snort at the thought.

" Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho." the words escaped her lips, helping her recognize she had at least some control of her body. But that title, it sounded awkwardly familiar. Something in a memory of the past. But was it her past, or Ceres'?

_Suzuno-obaa-chan, tell me about that book! _

_Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho is a magical book in which four lucky girls are chosen to become mikos. Their god will grant them any three wishes. _

_One day you'll be chosen, I know, you who has both Genbu no Miko and Byakko no Miko's blood in your veins. You who is descended from the gods._

A book with the power to grant any three wishes? Damn, so when exactly was her life supposed to become normal! As if she didn't have enough problems, becoming possesed and all!

" Aya.." a voice called to her as she slowly faded away from the present world, the real world. A familiar voice. Straining she turned her head to the side seeing a familiar figure.

" Toya." she whispered before she whispered into sparkles of red.

_It is said that a miko must complete her duties before returning to her own world for good._

_The Miko must summon the beast god,_

_The Miko must remain pure, and_

_The Miko must be granted 3 wishes._

_If one of these duties are failed, destiny and fate is disrupted._

_Ookuda Takiko was one of such mikos. She followed all duties except for 1. Three wishes must be granted before the miko returns to her own world._

_Soon after returning to her own world, already granted 2 wishes, she broke down in pain. The Beast God Genbu was trying to absorb her body. Ookuda Einosuke, crazy from the death of his wife and dissapearance of his daughter, gazed upon his daughter's pained form. He killed her before she finished granting her third wish and was absorbed by the beast god._

_And that is where it started._

" Rocks?" Aya murmured, getting up from the ground and brushing off her skirt. She observed her surroundings gawking with her mouth wide open. What the hell! All these damn rocks! Another world... " Suzuno-obaa-chan WAS right." Aya muttered in a disbelieving tone. What kind of person actually believes a grandma that tells you wierd stories about girls being brought into a different world and getting three wishes. Sounded kind of like a genie.

" Talk about barren wasteland." she scoffed, looking at the pitiful site. There were no plants just huge rocks. Kind of like a plateau, without grass.

" You." a dirty sounding voice called through the strange mesa. She turned around and groaned. There were two men in wierd chinese getups looking really old and lecherous.

" She'll catch a good price, look at those legs. That is the wierdest kimono I've ever seen before." one mentioned to the other. She turned her attention to the talking one and balked. Ugly could not even describe the person in front of her. Sure Aya was accostomed to beautiful people in her life, but god damn, this guy made Kyuu-san look great!

" Go away." she scoffed at the two, turning away, trying to find out which direction to go. The men boiled in anger. She actually had the nerve to dismiss them like that?

" Look missy, incase you haven't noticed, we're slave traders. We're going to sell you to the slave market for a good price so why don't you just cooperate." the ugly one said, leaning menacingly towards her. All sympathy she had for the men vanished in thin air. She glared at them.

" Look. I don't have time to be bothered by the likes of you. So why don't you just do a favor and go away." she said in a cruel voice, putting on an expressionless face that she'd seen Toya have on before.

" Why you!" he yelled, moving towards her in anger.

" I don't know what the hell your problem is but I said no so BUG OFF!" she yelled at the approaching two. Slowly on instinct, her hand raised up and a small purple energy ball shot out of her hand.

" She's a demon!" the quiet one yelled, panicking as he took off and left the other.

" What is going on?" she wondered aloud, looking at her hand in awe. It was strange. This was Ceres' power. But Ceres was not summoned. In fact, Ceres had been awfully quiet lately. She frowned.

" You actually have the nerve to ignore me when I'm about to hurt you!" the ugly one yelled, raising his fist as if he were going to beat the crap out of her.

What is wrong with humans these days, is the mentality level getting increasingly lower each day or something? Aya lifted her hand to her mouth thinking about what she just thought. Why did she make it sound as if she weren't human? It seemed like something Ceres would say. She'd check on it later, Aya thought.

She raised her hand again and prepared to shoot another energy ball.

" Stop it now." a voice called out from behind the two. A look of pain crossed the man's face as the newcomer grabbed his arm tightly as if he would break the bone.

" What the...?" she murmured, watching as the oddly dressed man beat the crud out of the slave trader.

His moves were graceful, it was obvious that he was trained in martial arts. Long blue hair, and clad in a blue and red chinese formal garb.A red symbol flashed on his forehead, glowing dimly but light enough that Aya noticed it.

The symbol for ogre...

Who was this man? And why did he have a glowing symbol on his forehead. She pondered on the thought, completely forgetting the fact that he was beating down the old lecherous man.

The slave trader scrambled off after his companion, hollering threats behind him.

" Konnichiwa. Are you alright?" the odd man asked her as she stood awkwardly not knowing how to react. Deciding, she nodded, not wanting anything to slip out of her mouth lest he was like the others.

" Thank you." she said, watching him with narrowed eyes, as a breeze flew bye, ruffling her blonde locks.

" Actually." he shook his head, flashing a bishounen smile at her, " I would prefer money."

A sweatdrop formed. " Damn," she thought looking at his as if he were joking, " just when I thought I was going to get lucky. I found another Yuuhi."

" Come on now," he continued, coming closer to her, " Don't tell me I just rescued you for nothing. Money makes the world go round, lady."

" Doesn't even pay me for help.. How rude." he muttered, walking away from the mesa and her.

" Ummm. Actually, no offense, but I don't recall asking for your help." Aya pointed out sheepishly, walking behind the man.

He blew her off and walked away. Leaving her in a foreign place.

And again. She was stuck out in the middle of nowhere.

" I quit! Kami-sama! Anyone! I quit dealing with celestial people and getting into their affairs. Causes me nothing but trouble!" she yelled to the empty sky, frustrated at being abandoned.

" Send me a sign. Anything. Tell me which way to go!" Aya begged, getting down on her knees in the middle of the mesa. Whatever happened to her 'normal' life? A life with two parents, a twin brother, friends, and school. It seemed all her dreams were just washing down the drain.

A wagon passed by her, not even noticing the oddness of a young lady out in the wilderness along. With a smile shot up at the sky and an arigato, she boarded the back of the wagon quietly, laying down on the straw.

Maybe everything wasn't all for naught after all.

" Hey lady! People around are saying that your looking for a man with an ogre symbol. I know him. I'll lead you to him." a brown haired man said, dressed in a blue kimono. Aya looked at him warily. What were the chances that he were telling the truth? What? Zero to a million?

He even looked like a bad guy. Well not really, she guessed. He had the overall aura of a bad guy. Like some street-wise yakuza member or something. With the menacing slanted eyes and all.

But its not like she had anything better to do. And plus, with that newly discovered ability that she could tap into Ceres' powers, she was POSITIVE that she could take anything on that came in her way.

She just couldn't wait to stick her foot up his...

" Sure, whatever." she agreed in a bored tone, letting him lead her around the city.

" This dude is really gonna get it, but hell, like they say, patience is a virtue." Aya thought wickedly, thinking about ways to bust his ass. Could burn him with the energy balls, try out those chopstick moves Yuuhi taught her, beat him down with her bare hands, or of course, try out some new wrestling moves. She was so caught up she hadn't even noticed they stopped in an alley.

" We're here." he said, flashing her a fake smile. She grinned evilly. Yup, maybe Aki was right when he called her a masochist. Violence, to Aya, was kind of refreshing. Kind of like a workout to her. Maybe that was why she was so good at, as Yuuhi said, "beating the out of people."

" Well, look what he brought us this time. Something new." a voice called out from the side. Some men were walking out of a crack in the wall.

Disgusting, Aya thought, how the hell can people live in holes in the wall? But then again... The more the merrier. Lately, she did really seem to be getting that excerise that Yuuhi said she needed to lose weight. ( taking away from the fact that she beat the crap out of him for saying such a crude thing )

" Cute, ne? Those foreign clothes will give you a good price." the brown haired man she followed said, with a smirk on his face.

Yup, Mikage Aya thought, that bitch was going down. Lucky for her, she knew all along. But unfortunately for him, he was gonna get the worst beating he'd probably ever get.

" Is it true that women that travel alone are looking for excitement?" one asked, snickering at her. That remark, Aya thought, her face scrunching up in anger. Did they think she was loose or something! Nevermind getting a beating!

" I'm going to kill them," she thought murderously, cracking her knuckles menacingly.

" You think I'm gonna just let you rape me?" her scary voice came out as she looked at them with angry eyes.

" Look I don't know who you are, but you best believe that after I beat the hell out of you, you won't know either." she laughed, leaning against a wall.

" Good thing they don't have police, because I'm gonna enjoy every single minute of this." Mikage Aya said, throwing a punch at one of the gang members.

Another she put in a head lock, cracking his neck painfully, then stomping his head so hard down on the ground that you could hear it crack.

It would be an understatement that the were scared of the enraged masochist woman. In fact, the word terrified should be used.

" And you.." she smiled evilly, looking at the last one, the one that lured her into the alleyway. He was trembling, on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

" Too late." she laughed, kneeing him into the ground. She grabbed him by his hair and threw him over her shoulder at the wall.

" And of course, Mikage Aya remains unbeaten." she cheered, laughing as she saw the passed out men on the floor.

A hand grabbed her leg and dragged her down onto the ground. " You're gonna get it now." he threatened her, glaring at the girl.

Her hand reached out and shot an energy ball at the wall, blowing it up.

" I suggest you let go of my leg right now, before your head becomes my next target." she warned, preparing another. Insistently he held onto her leg, refusing to let her go.

" And I really liked these shoes too." she murmured regretfully, powering up, and looking down at her new black shiny shoes.

" Son of a bitch!" she swore, looking up at the man angrily. A rock sailed thorugh the air and hit the man's head. They both looked above to see where it came from.

And behold it was the blue haired man with the symbol except the symbol wasn't there anymore, Aya noticed.

" You need four men. To handle one girl." he said, throwing up another small stone, and catching it in his hands.

" Come on," the man said, the character appearing on his forehead again, glowing red, " Lets make the odds more even."

_Total bishounen moment, _Aya thought laughing inside. She frowned suddenly, it strangely reminded her of her beloved Toya. She watched as he gracefully sailed down the top of the building.

Too slow, Aya groaned, looking down at her precious shoes, by the time he actually gets down here I'll be a grandma.

" I appreciate the gesture and all but, you're kinda wasting my time." Aya said as she flipped the man over her shoulders and punched him so hard that he fell unconcious. She quickly took care of the other three, leaving the odd man to stare at her in wonder.

And in that moment she fell down to her knees, exhausted of the workout... Staring warily at the ogre symbol man.

What was he going to do?


End file.
